


Thunderbolt Fantasy: The Fake Xi You/ Seiyuu Series

by ryuugamine_shirosana



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuugamine_shirosana/pseuds/ryuugamine_shirosana
Summary: A random stories about Shang Bu Huan, Lang Wu Yao and Ling Ya's relationship in Xi You. Will include random timeline and ages.





	1. No money…

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Hello everybody, this is my first ever fanfic in AO3 (I have Fanfiction dot net account too but with different name.). By the way…to explain this series, you can or could say that this idea came full drive today that I felt the need to this now before ideas gone poof overnight.  
> Again, to explain this series, it is about random events of Shang Bu Huan/ Sho Fu Kan and his partner Lang Wu Yao/ Rou Fu You and his lute Ling Ya/ Ryouga in Xi You. Yeah…random events….so everything are not quite arranged and I think this might be BL ot not somehow. Lets see it goes. And I’m trying to be comedical.  
> A little bit hints about this series…I was imagining about:  
> 1\. Shang Bu Huan in his first initial design where he didn’t have beard/stubble and looked very young.  
> 2\. Lang Wu Yao isn’t as quiet as he is in Season 2. Meaning…he’s talkative and playful. You could say…he’s almost like Lin but not being a thief or prankster.  
> 3\. Their outfits are different from the series (but I don’t have any designs yet).  
> 4\. You could say, they’re totally out of character.  
> Ok…Let’s STAARTTO~!

Once upon a journey, Shang Bu Huan and his friend had stopped in the city of Yanglin, the fourth biggest city in Xi You, which was famous for floral landscape and schools of arts and artistic culinary. They had booked a temporary room above a restaurant to stay for five days to tour Yanglin. But they got a little problem  
…  
The first day:

The three friends were walking at one of Yanglin's plaza square to eat while marvelling at the artistic architecture designs in that particular area until Lang Wu Yao suddenly stop walking to inspect something in his pockets. Shang Bu Huan on the other was still walking and talking something about how there's too many flowers or something without realizing that his friend was left behind. When Lang had finished seeing whatever in his pockets, he jogged to Shang and yelled his name, gaining his attention. 

“Shang, it seems like we got a problem.” Lang Wu Yao said worriedly.

“Huh, what’s wrong?”

“We are running out of money.” The bard said in deadpanned voice. Shang stared at Lang for two minutes until he caught what was being said.

“What do you mean we’re running out of money? How did that happen?” Shang panicked. He had asked Lang Wu Yao to take care of both of their share of money.

Ling Ya the lute peeked from Lang’s back, “Well, this city’s pretty expensive on everything. And how much did you eat last night, Shang, huh?”

“Wait, this is my fault? Hey, Lang ate a lot last night too.”

“Are you saying I am not allowed to eat, Shang?” Lang frowned at his friend but his voice didn’t any negative tune. Shang Bu Huan on the other hand didn’t realise that and flinched.

“Hey, don’t put words in my mouth. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean….why didn’t you tell me what’s this city’s like? I could’ve controlled myself from eating.” The dark haired youth exclaimed and then pouted sideways.

“Really, Shang? I know that you’re a first timer in travelling. But even a tribesman would sometimes heard stories from travellers about some places they went to. You’re not even living under a rock, boy.” Ling Ya quipped.

Shang Bu Huan grunted as he rubbed his temples and he asked about what they should do. They have four days and four nights left to stay and tour in the city and they can’t leave the place without financial supplies. Not only that, both of them would be hungry even before leaving. Lang almost laughed at Shang’s exasperation but instead of doing so, the bard looked around them. Surrounding them were parks, clothes boutique and ornaments, sweet stalls….. Then he got an idea……

To be continued……


	2. Chapter2: Warrior~ MAKE UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lang had prepared many things to doll up Shang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did try to make it comedical but....it seems different from what I initially thought of. This is why you should pour everything on papers the moment the ideas come. I learnt the lesson.

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO BE A GIRL! AND WHAT IS THAT EMBARASSING THING!?” 

Passerbys were surprised and trying to find whose voice was echoed in the air. It came from the direction of a secluded small hill with big tree and tall thick flower bushes. In the tall flower bushes, Lang Wu Yao was stripping…. well not really stripping…Shang Bu Huan and forcing the dark haired youth into a some type of skin colored vest with…with female breasts on but Shang resisted. He kept trying to push Lang’s hands and the vest away and when he did, he tried to escape the bushes in his state of not- really- undressed but Lang caught his arm.

“Hey, Shang. You are not going to go out there like that, are you? We’re not going to help if some officers arrest you for being a pervert.” Ling Ya said. Lang on the other hand was pulling Shang back from escaping and kept trying to put the vest onto Shang.

“But I don’t want to wear this thing! It’s embarassing! Why do I have to be a girl? Why can’t it be Lang? He’s better looking than me!”

“I’m a bard.” Said Laing in monotone voice.

“WHAT DOES BEING A BARD HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?”

“Shush, quiet you! You have to do this if you want us to earn money. In fact, you can’t even sing or play lute. I am the bard, I play the music and sing. And we need a pretty dancer to make this project success.” said Lang as he forcefully turned Shang around to put on the ‘breast vest’ on his friend Shang heaved and grunt in discomfort when his waist was being strapped. After that, Lang fetched a stylish hanfu that he made himself.

“If you need a dancer, why don’t we just hire a professional dancer instead of me being one? And do you even see this face? Anybody could notice that I’m not a woman. HIIII, becareful! That hurts!”

“Oh~, Sure we can hire a professional dancer but think about this Shang. You hire professional dancer and then you pay expensively to that dancer, you earn little. If you became the dancer, we earn money for ourselves. Which one sounds better?”Ling Ya commented.

Shang Bu Huan thought about what the lute said. What Ling Ya had said sounded logical, besides…How can they even hire a professional dancer when Lang said they’re ran out of money. Speaking of running out of money, there’s something weird about what he’s wearing but he couldn’t think what it was. But thinking about Ling Ya’s logic, he’s still kinda hesitating.

“Don’t worry about your face. There are many male dancers here disguising as women. Look out the bush at the shop around the east, there’s a woman dancer there. But she’s actually a man. It can be seen by how bad the make up was on his face” said Lang Wu Yao.

Shang didn’t look out the bush but he sighed in defeat, “Alright, I‘ll be the dancer but what should I do?”

“I’ll tell you later but right now, let me doll you up.” said Lang as he busied himself to arrange the hanfu on Shang. The dark haired youth pouted when he heard that and looked down with a frown to the dress he was wearing.

“I’ve been thinking about this. You said we ran out of money, but where the hell did you get this…this expensive looking dress?” Shang asked.

“I said we’re RUNNING out of money. Not we ran out of it. And I used the leftovers.”

“What the…(*are you crazy!?)”Shang couldn’t form any intelligent words for such an illogical answer and he just stared at Lang in disbelief and horror. 

“And when I said leftovers, it was a leftover money and I bought slightly cheap fabric to make this.”

Shang sighed in relief when he heard that. Lang chuckled at Shang’s reaction and tapped his shoulders. “What? You think I finished up the money? Don’t worry, there’s some for us to go eat.”

“You scared me…” Shang said in whispery voice. It stayed silent until Lang finished some touch ups with flowers and crystal pins. Shang looked down at the dress he wore.

“Say….You said that you only buy the fabrics which I believe were not sewn before. How did you make this dress so fast and why the heck do you know how to make women’s dress?” Shang asked curiously.

“A bard must know how to make beautiful clothes for both men and women. Now, sit down, Shang. I have to do your face.” 

Lang Wu Yao then took out a box containing brushes, bottles of colorful powder, mirror and some concoctions that only he himself knows the use. He then told Shang to close his eyes. At first, Lang rub a transparent slightly sticky liquid on Shang’s face, then a white cream and then another unknown liquid. After that he took a brush to a black liquid and brushed it to Shang’s face.  
….

While Shang closed his eyes and endured his face being rubbed on with whatever the hell weird liquids, he heard the sound of Ling Ya cackling and also what sounded like a repressed laugh from Lang. The dark haired youth became curious and openned his eyes.

“Hey, don’t open your eyes yet!” Lang Wu Yao protested.

“Yeah, it hasn’t come to the best part yet. Hahaha.” Ling Ya cackled again. That made Shang frowned in curiosity and tried to reach a mirror that was beside Lang Wu Yao. The redhed on the other hand tried to prevent him from taking the mirror and both of them got into a little fight for the mirror which in the end Shang won.

Shang immediately looked into his reflection and yelped in horror at a hideous face. Both of his eyelids got black star patterns on them and he also got twirly ink as moustache. He even got two red dots on his cheeks. “WHAT THE HELL, LANG?”

The redhead chuckled at his own design and then broke into breathless laugh with his lute. The struggle to stop laughing is real. “DON’T LAUGH AT ME! YAARH~” Shang angered as he raised a large rock to drop it to Lang and his lute.

“W-wait, Shang! Not the rock, not the rock! Ok, I’ll stop laughing now, I’m stopping! Pfft. AAH~!” Lang said in panic and flailed his arms in horror.

………………….

Lang Wu Yao got a big bump on his head because Shang punched it. Well, at least his head was not crushed by big rock. He cleaned up Shang’s face and re-apply all the weird cosmetics that he had. Then, he took out some different range of skin colored liquid and scooped some with his brush. “Lang, is it done yet?” Shang asked impatiently.

“Please be patient, Shang. I have to make you the best looking dancer in the town, so this will take long. Now…add contour to this side then to that side….”

“He still has that boyish look, Lang. Paint the jaw and the neck. Oh, don’t forget his throat. And his hair too."

The ‘dolling up’ of Shang Bu Huan went on for an hour….  
…………………………

Shang was annoyed again with time to make up his face had been dragged too long although his face being massaged and rubbed on liquids by Lang’s hands felt so nice minus the ticklish brushes that made him sneezed. And he had to endure his hair being pulled and twisted too that it hurts, He wondered how long this thing going to be because he thought it was getting late with whats with heat getting hotter…

“Oh~!” the sound Lang exclaiming in…..awe?

“Ohohoho, WOW~!” and that’s totally Ling Ya’s voice. Both the lute and Lang sounded excited and that piqued his curiosity. 

Shang then opened his eyes slowly and he saw that Lang’s cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were wide and Ling Ya’s mouth was moving without sound. The dark haired youth picked the mirror on the ground and look in it for the second time. He also let out a silent gasp at his own reflection. “Eh…..? This is me?” 

Shang asked to the mirror in awe.

Lang stared at Shang’s face dumbfounded and thought to himself, ‘I-is this the power of make up? I know that I learnt to put on one and had the talent..but….HE’S SO CUTE~! No-nonono, don’t think about it. This can’t be happening.’

Ling Ya on the other hand looked at Lang’s expression and laughed to himself as he realized what might be in the red head’s mind.

“Hey, Lang! How do know know how to make a girls face like this? This-this is impossibleand amazing. You changed my face into a woman’s! How?” said Shang, still in shock.

“I-I’m a bard..”

“Oi, oi. Please don’t say that your answer is going to be “I’m a bard.” for the next many questions I have.”

“What Lang is saying is that being a bard, you have to learn how to decorate yourself. You understand, boy? Hey, Lang. Get a hold of yourself.”said Ling Ya. Said redhed then shook himself from his stupor.

“Okay, now. Here’s what we gonna do.” 

…………

To be continued


End file.
